marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hell Charger
|owner = Eli Morrow † (formerly) Robbie Reyes |users = Eli Morrow † Robbie Reyes Quake |passengers = Quake Gabe Reyes |speed = |weapons = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |status = Active}} The Hell Charger is a modified black belonging to Robbie Reyes. Hell Charger bears a California license plate bearing the license number 299 ZXB. History Regular Car Before Robbie Reyes became the Ghost Rider, the Hell Charger was a regular owned by Eli Morrow. Morrow used notably this car to go to work in Momentum Labs. ]] Unbeknownst to Morrow, however, the car was also used by his nephew Robbie for underground night races. While readying to leave for a race against a Fifth Street Loco, Robbie was spotted by his brother Gabe, who he convinced to join him for the race. On their way, they were ambushed by the Fifth Street Locos who had been hired by Joseph Bauer to target Morrow. Although Robbie tried to drive away, they suffered a heavy accident which damaged the car. While Gabe was trapped in the overthrown vehicle, he saw an individual kneel to his seemingly deceased brother, who was reanimated seconds later by becoming the new Ghost Rider.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Ghost Rider's Car ]] With Eli Morrow's arrest, the Ghost Rider took the Dodge Charger for his own. He upgraded it so that it would be more fitting to his powers and soon became known all across Los Angeles as demonic being riding a flaming car. The Ghost Rider notably took his Hell Charger for an Ambush on the Aryan Brotherhood. During the attack, Moore used a rocket launcher on the car, but it landed back on its wheels and remained undamaged. The Ghost Rider captured Mitchell and sequestrated him in El Monte Junk and Salvage. After interrogating him, the Ghost Rider angrily drove the car onto Mitchell to kill him. While he prepared to leave the junkyard, he encountered Quake, which eventually led to a duel between the two vigilantes. The Ghost Rider defeated Quake and then left the junkyard with the Hell Charger.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost tries to cling to the Hell Charger]] Quake returned to see Reyes at Canelo's Auto and Body the day after their duel. When they got alone, Reyes knocked Quake unconscious and tied her up to a chair. When she mentioned the name of Momentum Labs, Reyes lashed out of the place and took his Hell Charger away to the laboratory in Pasadena. Quake tried to follow him by jumping onto the car, but Reyes ejected her out. He later found Quake again and agreed to associate with her. As a result, Quake joined Reyes in the Hell Charger.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss Reyes and Quake drove across Los Angeles, intending to visit Reyes' uncle Eli Morrow at the South Ridge Penitentiary. When the Blackout Attack occurred, Reyes drove the Hell Charger to find his brother Gabe, who was being threatened by thugs. One of them approached the Hell Charger and put his hands on it, prompting Robbie to imbue it with heat so it would burn the thug's hands. Once the thugs were defeated thanks to Quake, Reyes drove the Hell Charger to the Reyes Residence, where he left Quake and Gabe before departing for the night.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising ]] Reyes eventually went to visit his uncle alone. While leaving the car-park with the Hell Charger, he was recognized by Alphonso Mackenzie, who had met him at the Momentum laboratory. Phil Coulson and Mackenzie chased the Hell Charger through Los Angeles until Reyes' violently bumped into a cloaked Quinjet, knocking him out. Reyes and the Hell Charger were then taken aboard the Zephyr One, where Mackenzie expressed his admiration towards the car, although Reyes demanded that he did not touch it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire accompanies Quake in the Hell Charger]] When Reyes was temporarily trapped between two dimensions, the Spirit of Vengeance felt dragged down into Hell and transferred itself to Mackenzie, who angrily left the Zephyr One much to his colleague's surprise. Quake took the Hell Charger to chase Mackenzie and unbeknownst to her, Reyes was sitting next to her in the car, albeit in his transdimensional condition, instructing her to take care of the vehicle. As Quake briefly lost track on Mackenzie, Reyes furiously instructed to go left, and although she could not hear him, the car seemingly somewhat responded by activating the left turn signal. Thanks to that, Quake managed to find the Chinatown Crew Hideout which she stormed while still driving the car.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils The Hell Charger later returned to the Zephyr One until the Ghost Rider seemingly permanently disappeared during the Battle at the Chinatown Crew Headquarters, leaving the car without a proper owner.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics Stored and Reclaimed drives the Hell Charger to Aida's hideout]] Following the Ghost Rider disappearance, the Hell Charger was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. However, the Ghost Rider eventually returned from Hell to bring back the Darkhold and Aida. He reclaimed his car and drove it to the warehouse where Aida and her Life-Model Decoys were hiding. After the attack, Daisy Johnson came to find the Ghost Rider, who put his Hell Charger in the Zephyr One. The Ghost Rider later returned into Hell, once again leaving his car behind him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Capabilities *'Fire Generation': The Hell Charger's tires and engine are able to generate fire. The vehicle's surface can be heated up at will. *'Durability': Hell Charger can withstand attacks that would heavily damage or destroy regular cars. It was able to endure a hit from an RPG, which launched the car into the air, and to crash into a Quinjet at full speed without sustaining damage. However, this only happens as long as Robbie Reyes is the Ghost Rider. Appearances Behind the Scenes *Actor Gabriel Luna nicknamed the car Lucy, for Lucifer.Gabriel Luna on Instagram References External Links * Category:Vehicles Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vehicles